Haru-Chan's Preschool Adventure!
by CureNoble0
Summary: (AU) 5 Year old Haruka Nanami will go to Shinning preschool. Let's see if our little Haruka finds friends and Fun! I'm making it ba two-shot now it will include Quartet Night in second Chapter! I'm on a three week Hiatus because of Home work and other stuff I hope you understand!


CureNoble0: So this is my first try at a one-shot Hope you like! I don't own Uta No Prince Sama.

No One POV

Little Haruka Nanami woke up, but this time was different, she woke up excited and smiling. "Oba-Chan so I'm weally going to school!" Her grandmother nods and replied "Of course Haru-Chan!" Haruka then, with the help of her grandmother changed into her new uniform for preschool. "Ne Oba-Chan Haru going to make fwends!?" Her grandmother nods and pats Haruka's head "Of course Haru-Chan your going to make lots!" Now at the school office the desk lady gives Haruka a G clef badge. "Now Haruka don't lose this it's just incase you get lost alright!" Haruka nods and waves to her Grandmother in a distance. "BYE-BYE Oba-Chan!"

Her Teacher then introduced her. "Minna this is Haruka Nanami please treat her well!" everyone replied "Hai!" Her Teacher smiled at Haruka "Go on introduce yourself!" Haruka nods and says "I'm Haruka Nanami it's nice to meet you all!" Haruka was seated next to another girl. "My name's Tomochika Shibuya, you can call me Tomo-Chan!" Haruka nods and smiles then saying "Alright, Tomo-Chan!" It was brake time and everyone went outside, everyone except Tomo-Chan she didn't finish her work in time and has to finish it. Haruka didn't know how to approach the other kids so she went wandering. Haruka walked into a rose garden and gasped in amazement "Ah so pretty!" Suddenly a voice that sounded around her age said "Eh what do we have here a lost little lamb?" Haruka turned and saw a boy her age with a smile casted on his face "May I know your name little lamb?" Haruka nodded and replied "Haruka Nanami!" with a bright smile! He nodded and said "Jinguji Ren from Rose class." Haruka nodded and said "Bye I'll see you later Jinguji-Kun!" He smiles and says "Farewell my lady."

During class when they were drawing the door opened and a little boy screamed "Toki-Nii-Chan!" Tomo-Chan then muttered "Here we go again." Haruka didn't know what was going on "Hayato what is it this time!" Haruka looked at the two boys astounded "Ah they're twins!" Tomo-Chan nods and says "Those are one of the pairs of the infamous twins, The Ichinose pair." Haruka nods as Tomo-Chan continues giving her information on the Ichinose pair. Another boy runs in he has blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hayato Sensei said to stay put!" Hayato pouts and says "Don't be so mean Kaoru-Chan!" Tomo-Chan says then "That's Kaoru Kurusu one of the Kurusu twins!" Hayato then noticed Haruka and said "Ah Toki-Nii-Chan is she a new student!" Tokiya couldn't answer when Hayato said "She's really Cute huh Toki-Nii-Chan!" Order returned when Hayato was pulled away forcefully by a teacher from Tokiya. It was snack time and everyone got out their lunches including Haruka. Tomo-Chan and Haruka ate together with their desks connected. "Tomo-Chan you know lots of things about school!" Tomo-Chan then said "Haruka who else have you meet besides me!?" Haruka thought an then remembered Jinguji-Kun. "Ah during brake I meet Jinguji Ren from Rose class!" Tomo-Chan nodded and replied "Who else?" Haruka tilt her head and said "That's all!" They both finished eating and Tomo-Chan stood up and held out her and then said "Here let's go I'll introduce you some of my friends!" Haruka took her hand then Tomo-Chan said "Haruka be warned those boys your about the meet are wolves!" Haruka got scared, but then Tomo-Chan said "Don't worry I'll protect your innocence!" Haruka smiled and said "Thank You Tomo-Chan!"

First stop was Sakura class. "Masato are you in here!" Tomo-Chan said it loudly. A boy with blue hair said "Over here Shibuya." Tomo-Chan lead Haruka towards the boy and said "Masato this is my new friend Haruka Nanami be good friends alright!" Masato nodded and said "It's a pleasure Nanami-Chan." Haruka nodded and replied "No really the pleasure is mine Masato-Chan!" The three of them walked to the next clas which was the Sunflower class. "Otoya-Kun, Natsuki-Chan, Cecil I have someone you got to meet!" Three little boys walkes over there where Masato, Tomo-Chan, and Haruka were. "Guys this is Haruka Nanami be nice alright!" The three boys say "Alright!" Then introduce themselves "I'm Ittoki Otoya! It's nice to meet you Nanami!" "I'm Natsuki Shinomiya, And your really cute just like my dog Elizabeth!" Haruka blushed and then Cecil continued "I my muse am Aijima Cecil!" He was about to kiss her check until Someone interrupted the kiss "Ah Cesshi I see your as blunt as ever!" Haruka turned and saw Jinguji-Kun along with another blonde and Tokiya. Haruka then exclaimed "Ah Jinguji-Kun, Ichinose-San!" Tomo-Chan then says "Syo-Chan introduce yourself!" The boy nods and says "Hi nice to meet you I'm Kuruds Syo from Rose class!" Haruka nods and says "It's nice to meet you Syo-Kun!" Syo then says "Let's go pick up Satsuki, Kaoru, and Hayato!" Al the preschoolers nodded head of to Peach class. Natsuki entered the room and said "Satsuki-Chan, Ka-Chan, Hayato-Chan we're all here!" Three boys then came out and Tomo-Chan said "Ne introduce yourself to my friend Haruka Nanami!" The three boys started of with Satsuki "Satsuki Shinomiya." Haruka nodded and the two other boys continued "Kaoru Kurusu Nee-Chan!" Haruka nods and smiles at him. Finally Hayato introduced himself "I'm Hayato Ichinose Onee-Chan!" Haruka smiled once more but very brightly and said "It's a pleasure!"

School ended for Our little Haruka and she said bye to all her new friends. On her way home, her Grandmother asked "Haru-chan how was school!?" Haruka smiled and said "I liked school!"

CureNoble0: So this idea popped into my mind after seeing a picture on Facebook! Remember REVIEW! Let me see what you think! :)


End file.
